Temptation
by PhantomWynd
Summary: She wanted him. Always had - Ever since she was 15, and she's 17 now. But she's a freak - He's the enemy. But if he likes her back? Whose side will she choose - Her best friends or him? /First FanFic I'll finish. Please, please, please R&R and tell me what you think!
1. Prologue

_She wanted him. Always had - Ever since she was 15, and she's 17 now. But she's a freak - He's the enemy. But if he likes her back? Who will she choose - Her best friends or him?_

Prologue

"Get back!" The whitecoat hissed at me, making me cringe back in my face, my short black hair falling into my eyes as I stay silent, but look up to meet his eyes hesitantly, only to freeze while studying his features.  
The whitecoat was younger than most - probably only 18, so three years older than me. About there, I'd guess. His eyes were startling blue, and his skin faintly tan. His hair tips just barely touched the top of his ears, and oh God, his hair.. It was jet black, but random streaks of red ran through it. _Heeellooo there._  
"Watch it!" Snapping my head to the side when I hear another voice, this time one I knew well, I cringed back even more. "That's _the_ one. She is not to be harmed, nor taken lightly!"  
Letting a faint smirk cross my lips, I open my mouth for the first time, running my tongue over my poisonous teeth slowly, letting a small portion of the black venom seep out.  
"Two percent snake." Smirking at the first one's face, I turn to the older whitecoat when he says that. "She's one of the most dangerous - The only of her kind. Her powers make her even worse. She can control air, and along with that, she can talk to and see ghosts. She can also speak to snakes. To any normal person, it's pretty creepy."  
Grinning widely now, my chocolate brown eyes lightly up, I still keep silent but smirk slightly.  
"You haven't said anything. Let's see if we can make you."  
Stiffening as my eyes widen in pure horror, I stare out of the bars or my cage, the scales that start at my wrists before twining up my arms, over my shoulder and down my back go cold.  
"Leave me alone," I hiss out, my eyes narrowing dangerously as I study the two men carefully."  
"You wish we would." The younger one said calmly, making my eyes narrow even more. "Screw off."  
"No." he said calmly while reaching into my cage, dragging me out with a startled yelp.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Guess I should start off by saying I'm seventeen now. I also have multiple scars all across my body - Even more than I had before. I have a friend now - She's sixteen, a bit shorter than I am, and has beach-blonde hair, blue eyes, and is freaky pale like I am.

"Allison?" Snapping my gaze to Alexis, my friend, I tilt my head to the side slightly, not saying anything as I stare through the bars of my cage to her. "I heard the whitecoats talking.. They're gonna send you out with Blaze's flock to help on their missions."

Widening my eyes, I grin widely then stop, remembering how much my fangs freak Lexi out.

"Wait.. You're serious? What're they like, and what are their powers? Besides Blaze - Everyone knows her."

"Hm. I don't know whether to be offended or complimented by that." Shooting my gaze to where I heard the voice, I let my eyes rake over the tall girl standing there.

She had long arms and legs, pitch black shoulder length hair with a blue streak through it, her eyes the same exact color. Her skin was pretty tan, and I could just barely see a tattoo on her neck.

"Uh, how about complimented?" Seeing her smirk, I laugh slightly. "Or not."

Jerking back out of habit as she steps closer, I cringe against the back of my cage, only to lean forward again as she unlatches my then opens the door of it.

Baring my teeth instantly to keep her back as I slip out of the cage, I let my eyes flicker around wearily. _Remember - There's always something that will give away their next move., whether it's a flicker from the eye or their muscle, it's there._

"Why me?" I finally ask, leaning back against the wall and crossing my arms, my eyes still flitting over the rest of her flock before coming to a rest on Blaze.

"Follow me." She snaps, turning around and walking down the aisle then out the door, I follow her silently, her flock tailing me.

Staring around the pure white room, I flop down on the edge of the arm chair, finally studying the rest of her flock.

There were four people other than her in it that I saw. Three guys, one girl.

The first guy looked around Blaze's age. His hair's pale blonde, his eyes are green, and from what I could see.. Under his body was one any girl would kill to touch.

The next one was about.. Three years, I'd guess, younger than him. His hair's pitch black, his eyes blue with yellow near the pupil, and he was just as handsome, if not more, of the first guy, and my age. Oh-la-la.

The last guy was probably the same age, has the same amazing body and eyes, but his hair was blonde.. Maybe twins?

The girl though.. She was something. I'll give her that. Her hair is short, spikey, and black. She had a few red streaks in it that looked like blood, and her eyes are blue, but had a strange.. Fire, I guess, look in it.

"S'up?" I finally say, an odd curious look on my face. "Do I get some names all up in here?"

"I'm Christina, but if you call me anything other than Tina, kiss your.. What are you? Two percent snake? Kiss your fangs goodbye."

Freaky chick likes threatening? Two can play _that_ game. "Ha!" Laughing cruelly and snapping my teeth together, I glare at Tina. "I'd _love_ to see you try, biznitch."

Sending a quick blast of air at her, making her stumble back a few steps, I smirk halfway. "Kisses."

"You little..!" Lunging forward, causing me to spin off the chair to land lightly on my feet, I black her punches then grab one of her wrists in each hand, easily pinning them behind her back. "I wouldn't." Calmly saying the words, suddenly _very_ glad about the fighting lessons I'd taken the last time I'd escaped the school, I tighten my grip on her wrists for a second then knee the back of her leg while pulling her down, sending a blast of air at her also then backing up, I cross my arms over my chest. "Can I have all your names now? Or am I getting locked back up?"

Watching as Blaze looks at the oldest of the guys, then Tina, before turning to me, she grins slightly. "Welcome to the flock, Allison."

* * *

**A.N. Soo, whatcha think? I get that I should've asked that at the prologue, but.. Whatever. xD I forgot. For the first few chapters, though, there'll be no author notes, 'cause I'm just tryin' to get 'em up.. So just wait a moment, then at chapter.. Three, I think, I'll sorta explain it. xD  
~Mal**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Chin up!" Blaze snapped, stalking around the circle where Alex (Super hot guy my age with black hair) and I are fighting. "Chin up, arms close to you, after punching, _return them to your side_. And _eyes on whom you're fighting_. Fuckin' _use_ your powers to your advantage!"  
Narrowing my eyes in anger and concentration, I step back out of Alex's range, just sending short, hard blows of air at him, my eyes still narrowed in anger at Blaze's words. _I've been training with you guys for a month now - I've already heard all that crap!_ Springing forward to punch Alex in the gut, only to shake my head back and forth angrily as I'm blocked by a wall of ice. _Damn, I hate that power. I'd rather fight Blaze and her fire._

"Ha!" Ignoring Alex's gloating tone, I quickly, without a second thought, lunge forward to punch his side quickly before dancing out of reach, sending him down onto the ground with a quick but hard blast of air. "Who's saying ha now?" Actually cackling, then bending down with one hand out to reach for Alex's hand, I yank him up to his feet, ignoring how he stiffened slightly when I turned around, my scales flashing in the light.

Hm.. Maybe I should back up and explain, with each of their names, ages, and powers.

The really hot guy that's Blaze's age? Yeah, they're 21 (Wo-hoo, let's go to _Veeegaas!_) and.. Together. Blaze's name explains her power basically. She can control and create fire, which is pretty cool. The guy is her.. I guess, counterpart. He controls anything earth-related, including but not limited to lava, landslides, earthquakes.. You get the picture. His name's Dylan, and he's actually pretty cool.

The first of the twins, Alex, is an ice and water controller. He's freaking scary at times. He can make and control hurricanes and tsunamis, along with just calling water out of the air.. You get the picture. Yeah. Now you know just how scary-creepy he is. But he's still incredibly sweet, and I'd love to get to know him more.

The second twin, the one with blonde hair, his name is Liam. His power.. He's pretty cool. Can suck other people's powers, keep 'em for a month. But unless he kills the person, he can't keep it any longer than a month, then he can suck that power. And even while he has a power that he sucked, he can get another and no matter what keep his sucking power – Which sorta makes him a power _jackpot._

Tina's powers.. She has what the scientists call a Sonic Scream. She can pitch her voice into a high enough frequency to shatter metal, glass, and everything along those lines. She's pretty awesome, actually.. She's my age, like the twins, and we're actually pretty close.

Sighing and closing my eyes, I turn to Blaze. "Are we done for today?" Ignoring the aching in my back from where the wings the scientists had put on me (Now I'm two percent snake, two percent-ick-bird, and 96 percent human.), I tilt my head to the side slightly, grinning slightly as she nods. "Thanks." Slipping a jacket on so that my scales would be hidden, I grab my phone that was under it before walking out of the gym we were practicing in before going to my room, pausing in the doorway slightly.

My room has pale blue walls with black furniture, a king size bed with white drapes around it and a black table at the end with my laptop on it. My dresser is next to my closet, and there's a large flat screen TV on the wall.

Going over to my bed and pushing one of the curtains aside, I flop down on it, rolling over onto my stomach then spreading out my wings, staring at them in slight wonder. The-_my_-wings are pitch black, like my scales, but have occasional white feathers along the edges that turn silver, then light gray, and so, the farther towards the middle of my wings you get.

Fluttering them once or twice, I smile then fold them into my back, standing up and walking over to the edge of my room, slipping inside my closet then walking to the back (Walk in closet! Hell yeah!), bending down to pick up the little kitten nestled inside the blankets. "Hi, Halloween." Smiling as I rub her chin then kiss her head, I hold her like a baby inside my arms as I sit down.

Blaze had come up to me about a week ago, and we had gone shopping for clothes, food, and all that crap. But about halfway back to the lab with two duffle bags, one full of clothes, the other full of food, I had stiffened, turned to the side, and saw two just _beautiful_ aqua eyes. I had walked closer, and under a pile of trash, there was a mostly black kitten, but she had a small white bow-tie shape marking on her chest. Her fur is short, but her tail was super long. I picked her up, looked at Blaze, said "Don't try to stop me", kissed her head then said I was gonna call her Halloween, since it was two weeks from Halloween.

Sighing and holding her close, I close my eyes and kiss her head again. "I'm glad I have you at least to go to in this f-ed up place. I miss Lexi.." Trailing off slowly then standing up, I go over to the large box and put her down inside, taking a moment to sweep my eyes over the careful setup. A thick blue blanket lined the entire box, then on the bottom, a few smaller white ones, and even a small bed in the corner. Over one half of the box there was another box part with little toys dangling from it for her to play with. Under that was her water and food bowls, and when she was in there, I had a mesh fence over the top.

Petting her head gently then stepping back and putting the fence over the top, I smile slightly at her, whisper, "I love you." before stepping back and slipping out of my closet, only to freeze when I see Alex there. "S'up?" I finally manage, tilting my head to the side slightly at him.

"Who do you love?" Narrowing my eyes at once, I lunge forward, grabbing the hem of his shirt in one hand then practically throwing him onto the floor. "Remember when Blaze and I went shopping? Yeah. I found a cat. And kept her." Spitting out each word with narrowed eyes as I glare down at him, I keep my teeth bared, ignoring his intake of breath as poison starts dripping from my fangs. "And you _won't_ tell anyone." Glaring at him then snapping my teeth together and cutting off the venom before it could seriously harm him, spinning around and going to the wall, leaning against it for a bit before whirling around, sending a hard punch at the wall, just sticking my hand into my pocket as it starts bleeding.

"Why were we made?" I finally ask, turning to stare at Alex. "Alex, why were we _made_? Where are we from, what are we here for? We have parents, don't we? A mother, a father.. You have Liam, but I don't know if I have _anyone_!"

Hissing out the words, my eyes narrowing to slits, I ignore Alex as he gets up and sits down on my couch in the middle of my room. "Sit down," he finally says, then quickly adds on, "I'll explain it to you." when I give him a clear death glare, not wanting to sit - I wanted answers.

Walking over to the couch, I sit down on the arm chair with my knees close to my chest, then I raise one eyebrow. "Well?"

"Has anyone told you what we're called, other than 'The Flock'?"  
"No?"

"We're also hunters. We hunt down mutants that escape."

Stiffening then glaring at him, I stand up, holding my hands at my side as I hiss at him, "Is that why Blaze wanted me? Because I've escaped so many times, I might know where they're at? Don't the whitecoats put tracking chips in the all of us freaks?!"

"Alli, calm down." Literally hissing at him, I point to my door. "Out. Get out. Out. Now!" Snarling each word out in pure anger, I hit his head then snap my teeth together as he stands up, cautiously backing away from me, going to the door and opening it and going outside, but just before he closed it, I caught sight of a small, skinny girl who must have heard it all. Thinking about it for a bit, I walk over to my bed and flop down on it, only to jerk back up and stiffen. _Tina._


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"I know your secret." Whipping around, hoping to spot whoever had said it, I sigh then just slam my fist into the wall again. "Fuck you," I hiss at where I heard the noise come from then stand up, walking out of my room in just a pair of ripped skinny jeans, a black tank top that showed my scales, and a pair of sneakers.  
Walking into the training room then glaring at Tina, I turn to Blaze with my head cocked to one side. "Who am I fighting today?"  
"Tina."  
Narrowing my eyes then nodding, I stalk over to where Tina and Dylan are fighting, waiting with my arms crossed for them to finish, then once they do, I tilt my head slightly in Tina's direction. "Blaze said it's time for you and I to fight."

"Alright." She says, flicking Dylan away without a second thought, launching herself at me, leaping up to kick my side in a roundhouse kick. Dodging without a second thought, I snap my teeth together in a gloating laugh. "Ha ha!" Lunging forward to punch her side, only to have her dodge and hit me where my my neck and shoulder meets. Hissing in pain then retaliating by sending a sidekick into her leg.

"I hate you!" I spat out, sending another punch into her side, trying to get her to back up against the wall. "You _know_ about Halloween, you know my secret, and you keep _tormenting me about it_! Lunging forward and snarling again in a fit of pure rage, I snap at her, "You're always hated me, and now you're trying to bring me down!" Ignoring the confused look on her face, I send a short, hard, blast of air at her chest, hoping to knock her back, and grinning when I do.

"Enough!" Blaze finally snapped, darting around Tina to grab me, using her hands to pin both of mine at my sides, letting her hands heat up whenever I tried to move away.

"What will make you freaking work with us?!" She finally says, and I knew she was trying her best to keep calm as I glare at her. Lifting my head, not letting anything but a defiant gleam show in my eyes, I say as clear as day, "Lexi."

"No!" Tina gasps at once, narrowing her eyes at me. Alex had taken a shocked step back, Liam following suit, then after him, Dylan. Looking around, confused, I turn my head to Blaze to ask her what was up, only to realize her grisp has slackened and she was staring at me. Not doing anything but.. Stare. Blankly. Coldly.

"What?" I finally snap, glaring at her.

"Lexi is a traitor. She was once part of this Flock-" "Of killers." I break in quickly, and she nods. "Yes, of killers. But she betrayed us - Killed one of our members, Seth. He was sick and asleep – He stood no chance. That's why she was put in the cage.. Do you know who your mom is?"

Snapping my head towards her, I narrow my eyes slowly. "No.. Who is she?" Jerking my arms away from Blaze, I cross them over my chest while stepping back, leaning against the wall of the training room.

"She's the head of the avian department." _.. No._

"They messed you up. You were supposed to originally be two percent avian, like us, and be in our Flock from birth.. But they put snake D.N.A. in you on accident. The . type is Tiger Snake - One of the most venomous snakes in the world." Widening my eyes in partial horror, I turn to the side, stumbling out of the room, keeping one hand pressed against the wall to keep myself steady until I get to my room, collapsing onto my bed inside of it.

"Allison?" Turning to look at Dylan, I hiss at him, "_What_?" Cracking a half smirk as he holds up his hands in mock defeat then walks over to my bed and sits on the end of it, I draw my legs closer to my body.

"It's true. Originally, you were supposed to be part avian. But as a snake, you're much.. Better, I guess would be the word. Think about it, Ali. Would you be who you are today if you had been part avian from the beginning? Now, you have a great defense system, whitecoats are scared of you, and.. Yeah. I'm not good at this stuff."

Looking at him then nodding I grin slightly then slowly reach for the hem of my shirt, rolling it up to the bottom of my bra. But that was all he needed.

Watching his face with a grin, I give a half glance down to the tattoo stretched around my waist, going up one side then curled into a spiral in the middle, the path of stars getting smaller as they get closer to the center of my stomach.

Dropping my shirt down then rolling over, I bend down and grab the hem of my jeans to show him another tattoo, this one of a crescent moon and sun together, the sun inside of the moon.

"I got them both the last time I escaped. That man sure wasn't happy when I took off without paying." Laughing even more when he shakes his head and chuckles, he leans forward, catching a small strand of my hair and pulling it straight, his thumb brushing my cheek near my jaw - And that's the longest. The closer to my eyes it got, it became kind of choppy, hiding my eyes for the most part, but showing some of my forehead.

"Allison?" Jerking away from Dylan when I hear Alex's voice, I run one hand through my hair quickly before standing up, walking over to the door to yank it open, my eyes sweeping over Alex. He had changed from his sparring clothes, and now was wearing black jeans, a light blue shirt and a pair of white sneakers.

"Hey, Alex. Dylan, get out." Shooting him a somewhat glare as he quickly leaves my room, I turn around and go over to my bed, flopping down on my stomach.

"Alli?" Averting my gaze from his, I roll over onto my back, staring at the ceiling. "I hate this, ya know. When are we gonna go out? Like on a mission?" Turning on my side to stare at him, I stiffen slightly when he moves forward, then quickly picks me up bridal style. Turning around so my head's on my pillows, he quickly pulls my covers up to my chin and pats them down around me. "Just go to bed, Alli. I'll talk to Blaze and the Whitecoats, alright?"

Staring up at him for another second or two then just reaching up, I grab his hand and pull him down onto the bed with me, throwing the covers over him as I nestle closer to his body, my head against his side with my face pressed into it, one leg hooked over both of his, then grinning slightly when he wraps one arm around me awkwardly.

Closing my eyes, I almost unconsciously felt him bend down to press his lips to my head, whispering quietly, "Go to sleep, Alli."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Is everyone clear on that?" Glancing at Alex out of the corner of my eye, I give an excited wiggle before looking back at Blaze. "Ma'am yes ma'am." Grinning again while bouncing up and down slightly, I look at Alex again while grinning and saluting Blaze with a little smirk on my face. "Dismissed." She finally snapped when everyone else said way of 'Yes'.  
"You did it" I whispered as I snake my arms around Alex's neck and his hands come down to hold onto my waist, pulling me closer to him.  
"I promised you I would." Smirking as he says that, I spin away from him while holding onto his hand then spinning back to him, my short black hair falling in my eyes as I lean my back against him and he wraps his arms around me, only to step back when he realizes Tina had come back into the room, though only doing so when she coughs.  
"Hey, Tina. What's up?" Raising one eyebrow at her, I flip my hair over one shoulder then grin slightly at her.

"Just looking for you." Staring at her for a little bit, just staring, I finally shrug then watch as she walks out of the room, standing up on my toes to peck Alex's lips softly before following Tina, growing more and more wary as we get closer to where they keep experiments. "Where the hell are we going, Tina?"

"To see someone." Narrowing my eyes in suspicion then just shrugging, I quicken my pace to walk next to her, only to freeze when we get to Lexi's-Alexis's-cage.

"Why did you bring me here?" Hissing the words at Tina, then looking at Lexi again, I hiss through my teeth at her. "And you! You _lied_ to me! You said you had been transferred to this branch from another branch of Itex, when really, you _killed someone in your Flock!_"

"You told her?" Watching Lexi's eyes harden, something I hadn't seen before, I glance at Tina. "No. Blaze did, when she asked something. She's a better fighter than you ever were. Like a better version of you. Your mother shouldn't have had you, the scientists should have stuck with Alli. But your mom's a little whore - Do you know how many of the experiments, failed and well alike, that she's birthed? She got on board when she was sixteen, and she's in her late thirties. About once every two years, she has a kid. That's, what, about ten kids? You and Alli being the first two, Alli the first, and the best, by far."

_She's talking about me like I'm not even here! But wait.. I have brothers and sisters? And _Lexi _is one of them? Woah. _"I'm right here, you know."

"Sorry, Alli." Shaking my head when Tina apologizes, I just hiss at Lexi.

"I thought we were best friends.. Sisters. Ha, turns out we are, and I don't wanna be your sister anymore. You're a mofoing train wreck, I hope you know. You're just as good as those scientists that messed up our genes, that keep us trapped in these damn cages." Hitting her cage angrily then narrowing my chocolate eyes at Lexi, I take a startled step back when she smirks, a wild, almost insane look crossing her face.

"You'll be just as bad as me soon, just wait. You'll be killing all the time, wanting to kill those who hurt your family. And soon, the Hunters will be your family. Getting close to Alex, are you?"

_How does she know about him and I..?_

"How does she know about him and I..?" Taking another step back as she pitches her voice up to mimic mine, I narrow my eyes again. "You're a mind reader."

"_You're a mind reader_."

"Stop that!"

"_Stop that!_"

"I don't _sound _like that!"

"Stop it, Alli. That's how she gets to people. Very useful, but it's also horrible sometimes. She'll trick people into saying stuff they'd never say, stuff they'll regret while they can, like that before killing them." Turning to Tina for a few seconds, I quickly turn and flee the room, my head down and scales flashing in the low lighted area.

"Alli, wait!" Ignoring Tina, I start running down the seemingly endless rows of cages, trying to ignore the experiments inside- A baby with fur all over her and a long tail with leopard spots on both things, and cat eyes. A small kid, maybe five or six, with seemingly natural bent legs and suction cups on his fingers and toes.

A bloody teenager who reached out to me as I closed my eyes and let out a choked sob.

A baby with _three_ extra eyes.

So.. Many.. More.

Then, right in front of me. I had to skid to a stop to avoid crashing into the whitecoat, was _him_. The one who I had seen when I was fifteen and thought was way too young to be a whitecoat. Clutching his wrist fiercely, I whisper, "Get me out of here," my eyes wide and haunted, my scales flashing and a faint inkling of venom on my fangs.

"Allison?" He asks after a moment, then once I nod, he smirks slightly. "First time you've been in here since the Hunters took you under their wing?"

"_Yes_!" Hissing the word out while narrowing my eyes at him, I spit out next, "Now get me out of here!"

Snarling at him when he laughs, making him freeze, he nods and moves his hand to my shoulder, holding onto it while pushing me through the rows of cages. Making sure to keep my eyes on the ground, then stumbling through the door out of that room with a gasp, I nod my thanks to him before muttering it under my breath.

"Anytime."

Watching him hesitantly then storming away to my room, I slam the door shut behind me, freezing then throwing it back open when I see Tina sitting on my bed. "Get out." I snap, walking over to her and grab her wrist and yank her off my bed, using a quick blast of air to help me as I do so.

Flopping down onto it and staring at the ceiling blankly, I slowly turn to the side to see her standing at my door, Alex behind her. Turning away from them with a short, choked, sob I close my eyes while whimpering. "Leave me alone."

"You took her to see Alexis?" Alex finally guessed, then when Tina muttered something back, I heard him push past her into my room, sitting next to me on my bed and slowly drawing me closer to him, resting my head in his lap while he leans back against my headboard.

Closing my eyes and curling into a ball at his side, tears stinging my eyes still, I smile slightly as he strokes my scales, causing them to come closer around where his finger touches them before moving closer to my body, dipping under his finger. Shuddering in pleasure then stretching out next to him, I reach up and clench part of his shirt in my hands, pulling him down on top of me then wrapping my legs around his waist as he braces himself over me using his hands, and without a second thought, I close my eyes and slowly lean forward to press my lips to his carefully, smirking against his lips as he moves one hand to my waist then runs it up my back, slowly starting to mess with my bra clasp.

Whimpering into his mouth while grinding my hips up against his, smirking when he groans into the kiss before drawing back for some air, the second he does, I unwrap my legs from his waist and wiggle away, rolling over onto my back next to him before sitting up criss-cross on my bed, flat out smirking as his confused face.

"Now, now, Alex. We have company." Gesturing towards my door, where Tina was standing with a _very_ disgusted look on her face, I quickly clasp my bra back together, slowly standing up next to the bed then, after clutching onto one of the bed posts to steady myself, sit back down.

"Sorry for flipping on you, Tina. Can we just sorta forget that?" Watching her laugh then nod, I grin and stand up, still holding onto my bedpost just in case. Walking over to her, I slowly cross my arms over my chest, then shiver and lean back into Alex when he rests his hands on my hips, slowly starting to draw gentle circles on my hips.

"Stop it, Alex." Moving away from him, I close my eyes for a few second to clear my head.

"Anyways, you too, Blaze said she needs everyone. So let's go." Snapping my head to Tina then nodding, I carefully make sure none of my tattoos are visible then follow her out of the room, Alex following me.

A.N.: Any guesses as to why Blaze needs them..? ;D  
And come on, people!  
We have viewers from the United States, the United Kingdom, Canada, United Arab Emirates, Austalia, Ireland, Korea and New Zealand, and not one review? D: Come on, even if it's flames, please give me some feedback! Or even is it's just 'Update soon!' {Which, I will be doin'. xD I already have chapter five typed up for the most part. Might break it into chapter five/chapter six, though.. Not sure. Kinda workin' on makin' 'em longer.} So some on! Please? Review. The button's right down there. It likes being tickled! {Clicked. It likes being clicked.}  
And because I forgot it before, {No one reads them anyways.} **Disclaimer – I do not own Maximum Ride, for I am not James Patterson. I'm a 13 year old girl who only owns the characters that I've been talking about {And more to come!} and the plot line for this story.  
**And that will be my only disclaimer for this story. Bye, peeps. Happy reading, and _review! _=D And happy late holiday's, I hope they were good!


End file.
